


It's a Wrap!

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SkimmonsAU in which they are both actresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wrap!

"Who are you auditioning for?" a voice next to her speaks and she looks up with wide eyes. "Hi, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you."

"It’s fine. You can sit down if you want," Jemma smiles and the olive-skinned girl sits down next to her. She brushes her wavy hair over one shoulder and smacks down the script on her legs.

"Thanks."

"I’m auditioning for Rosie, by the way. What about you?"

"I’m auditioning for all the parts."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, all four. I thought why not also audition for the male parts. Like I can actually see myself playing Alex or Todd."

Jemma chuckles and shrugs. “It is gutsy, though. I’m Jemma, by the way.”

"Skye." She smiles a bright smile.

"I knew that. I saw you in Apocalypse Twenty-45. Total fangirl," Jemma winks and Skye grins.

"I saw you in Two Nights, Three Dates. I just pretended I didn’t know you in case you didn’t know me. I’m the fangirl."

"Well technically you don’t know me, really, nor do I know you," Jemma laughs and extends her hand, "Jemma Simmons."

"Skye." She shakes and smiles lopsidedly before focusing on the dialogue in front of them again.

______

It had been two weeks since Jemma auditioned and met Skye, and it had been five days since she got the news: she was selected to play Rosie Hunt, the female lead of the film.

It’s ten minutes to eight when she pulls into the parking lot on their brand new set. Ten minutes before the cast and crew met for the first time and before they would start shooting.

"There is our Rosie! Good morning, Jemma.  
Are you excited?”

"Oh very. I can’t wait to see everyone," Jemma answers the director, Phil, and follows him when he motions her to do so.

"Coffee?"

"Please." She smiles warmly and unwinds her scarf, letting it hang loose around her neck.

"So we made a slight alteration in the script, actually. We have to run it through with everyone, since there are two ways to go at it."

Jemma quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

"Let’s just go to the read through." He smiles, but Jemma can tell he’s worried about her reaction.

"Alright, then."

He opens the door to a medium sizes conference room that is filled with the main actors and actresses that would fill in the roles of Rosie, Alex, Todd and Alice.

"Morning everyone. Let’s sit down while we wait for -"

"I’m here, sorry I’m slightly late. I nearly ran someone over on my way here." The door smacks against the wall and the girl on the treshold cringes before mouthing a sorry.

"It’s fine, we hadn’t started yet."

"Skye?" Jemma’s mouth falls open when the girl takes off her sunglasses and runs her hand through her hair.

"Jemma! You made it! Hi!"

"I did. What part did you get?" Jemma counts three actresses and one actor.

"You know each other?" Phil asks with a confused look on his face.

"Sort of."

"Met once, actually."

"Okay. Anyway. What I wanted to talk to you about is the fact that Skye has been cast as Alex."

"Alex?" Jemma asks and her eyebrows shoot up. Her heart skips a beat and she swallows hard. "But Alex is my counterpart. My male counterpart."

"Is there a problem, Simmons?" Skye grins and flops down in the seat across from her.

"You’re not a man," Jemma deadpans and Skye rolls her eyes.

"No. I’m not, which is exactly why this film is going to be great!"

Phil claps his hands then, an awkward expression plastered on his face.

"Can I explain, please, Jemma?"

"Go ahead." There’s little emotion in her voice. In her stomach she already knows where this is going, but she doesn’t know how she feels about it. Mainly because Skye is gorgeous and she has never played a character like this. She’s defensive she realises because she’s nervous more than anything else. Nervous with butterflies raving in her stomach and her heart racing the F1.

And he explains it exactly so. The script would remain pretty much the same, aside from the fact that Alex Turner wasn’t a tall, cute, attractive guy somewhere in his mid-twenties, but now a very beautiful young actress named Skye, who is also very cute and very attractive.

"I like the idea, actually," Jemma interrupts him somewhere after he made the point and before he starts pleading.

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. I will play Skye’s love interest. I like that. There should be more of this."

"It’s more like I’d be your love interest though," Skye chuckles, but Jemma waves her hand between them.

"Doesn’t matter."

Their first day on set is nothing far from hilarious. The script is very witty and as it turns out Jemma and Skye have great chemistry. Skye takes it as far as trying to make Jemma laugh as much as possible, no matter how serious the scene is.

Skye makes Jemma feel like a whole new person during the days they spend on set together. The scenes run smoothly, the holding hands is nowhere near awkward and they find themselves spending time off set as well, running lines, drinking a beer or sharing lunch in one of the trailers. It almost didn’t feel like she was working anymore.  
_____

"Do you want to run lines?" Skye asks one especially dreary afternoon on set. They were supposed to shoot outside, but the never ending rain told them differently. Instead they are scooped up in a trailer together until the rain passes, but like this it looks like it might take a while.

They have flopped down on the couch, huddled together with a blanket over their legs in hopes of staying warm. The script is laying on top of the blanket, two steaming mugs on the table.

"Yes, why not. We’re shooting which part tomorrow?"

"Scene 43. Can I ask you something first?"

"Go for it."

Skye runs a hand through her hair and laughs then, as if she finds what she’s about to say stupid.

"Do you feel nervous about the more romantic scenes? I mean we both agreed to do this, but those scenes are coming up anyway… I am very comfortable with you, that’s not it… I just don’t know?" Skye shrugs and flips through her script. "Nevermind."

Jemma reaches out to her and lays her hand on Skye’s forearm. “It’s okay. I’m a bit nervous too. Who wouldn’t be nervous kissing you, I mean look at you,” Jemma huffs and squeezes before pulling back.

"Good, then we can both be nervous, because that’s what we’re shooting together tomorrow. It’s the scene where Rosie and Alex are out in that club that Alice owns, so they get a bit drunk because it’s Christmas and they… kiss for the first time but you don’t seem to remember it the next day."

"Because of the tequila shooters. I remember now. I’m sure we’ll do great."

There’s a loud knock on the door then and the muffled sound of someone screaming: “everyone on set, it’s dry!”

They all pile out of their trailers, trying to wrap up the last few scenes of the day so they can all go home.

_____

Jemma was especially nervous the next day, even though Fitz promised her she’d absolutely be fine. Still she needed to pee like every thirty minutes and had to run her palms down her jeans time after time to dry them.

But the inevitable moment came anyway.

"We rehearsed this, Jemma. Don’t look so petrified. You said this was going to be fine," Skye winks and squeezes her hand before letting go and getting into position. Jemma shakes it off, ignoring the stir in her stomach and focussing on the scene ahead of them.

"All actors on set! Camera?" Phil calls out and waves his hand in the air.

"Rolling!"

"Mic?"

"On!"

"Scene 43. Night Club. Quiet on the set. And action!"

The make-shift tequila looks exactly the same but tastes like artificial apple and doesn’t contain alcohol. Soon she says the first lines, shouting over the music that thunders in her chest. She feels Skye’s hands on her waist and moves closer. They know how to go at it. They rehearsed everything aside from the kiss, hoping it would translate to more of an actual first kiss if it was one.

She meets Skye’s eyes then and finds a soft sparkle in them. It’s reassuring and she realises she actually really wants to kiss the girl, regardless of the script, or the movie, or the role she was playing. She just feels an unfamiliar tug in her stomach when Skye moves to cup her face and brushes their lips together carefully. Her breath hitches slightly and she barely laughs, but inches Skye closer, tugging on the hem of her blouse.

They loose sense of everyone around them when their lips connect and Jemma can feel Skye’s soft moan resonating in her mouth when she accidentally slips her some tongue. Skye’s lips are incredibly soft and she tastes like artificial apple.

And then Skye seems to remember that they are actually shooting a film, and pulls back, leaving them both slightly breathless.

"Perfect! Cut!" Phil’s voice cuts through the music that falters immediately.

Jemma can see Skye sucking in a deep breath and she runs a hand through her hair before turning back to the crew. Jemma can’t do much more than listen to the pounding in her ears.

_____

There’s a soft knock on her door on the last day of shooting. They were wrapping up the final scenes and would go out for dinner with the entire cast and crew after to celebrate that ‘it’s a wrap’.

"Yes?" Jemma asks and turns around when the door opens and Skye beams a smile at her.

"Hey, Simmons."

"Hello, Skye. What brings you here?" Jemma smiles stupidly at her and focuses back on the kettle she was filling, rolling her eyes at herself.

"You, obviously," Skye laughs and leans against the cupboard beside her, roaming her eyes over her. Jemma blushes slightly; Skye has a habit of doing that lately.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbles and glances at Skye.

"That’s such a movie cliché question," Skye jokes and nudges her shoulder.

"Well you’re still looking at me like you’ve seen me naked!"

"Which totally happened last week when we filmed that shower scene."

"I didn’t forget, no." Jemma has to laugh. She had never felt more exposed, never felt more at ease with someone naked and never seen anyone else naked and thought ‘oh wow’. Until Skye came along.

"I hope not. I don’t mind showing off the goodies but I must admit I would be mildly offended if you forgot, Jemma Simmons."

Jemma rolls her eyes and shoves her playfully. “Shut up. You’re gorgeous. I couldn’t forget if I tried.”

"Are you flirting with me?" Skye grins and Jemma shrugs.

"You started it."

"I can’t help that you’re so cute. Anyway. Now we’re on topic, Jem. I uh… Yeah… I came here to ask you something and we totally side tracked… But I was wondering if maybe you would let me take you out to dinner once this project is all wrapped up. I mean we have spent four and a half month working together and I’d really like to see you more often…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jemma’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes fly wide open for a split second.

"Well, you were flirting with me… But yes. Yes, I am in fact asking you out on a date." A nervous flash crosses over her face, but Jemma scrunches her nose and nods.

"That would be lovely, Skye. I’d love that."   
  
“Okay, good. I was afraid you were going to say no.”

Jemma quirks an eyebrow at her, but Skye simply shrugs. “I don’t know.”

"You’re adorable," Jemma scoffs and leans in to kiss the corner off her mouth, feeling how Skye smiles into it.


End file.
